


You're on my Radar

by stori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Polo, M/M, Rivalry, Sexual Content, i suck at tagging ok.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stori/pseuds/stori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji isn't the type for relationships. Both Keiji and Koutarou know this, and yet Keiji says he's fine with being Koutarou's boyfriend, so Koutarou thinks he's finally got Keiji. When a polo tourney comes up, though, Keiji meets Tetsurou and Koutarou realises he might not have this relationship as under-control as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're on my Radar

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely based of off the video for Radar. i love Britney Spears okay. i was so close to making this crack but if i write something i might as well do it with DETERMINATION

"Koutarou, who's that?" Keiji asked as he passed the stables of a country club that Bokuto had brought him to. Although Keiji saw the other man as nothing but a handsome face to fuck, Bokuto had thought differently. He had started insisting that they call each other by their first names, and Bokuto had brought Keiji to more than one of his polo matches. _This one's important though_ , Bokuto had declared with enthusiasm.

"Oh, that's Tetsurou! Kuroo Tetsurou. He's one of the reasons today is so important! In today's tourney all four cliques belonging to this club are facing off, and Tetsurou has been a rival I've wanted to defeat for a long time!"

"Ah, so he's part of the Cats, if I'm not wrong? You've talked about wanting to defeat the Cats for a long time." Keiji tilted his head, his gaze lingering on the man with amazingly messy hair and amazingly defined thighs. Kuroo's eyes met his, and Keiji found himself attracted to the gold. _Ah. Perhaps I have a type._ Keiji thought, since Bokuto also had golden eyes and spectacular muscles.

"That's right! And I'm in the Owls! There's also this really annoying guy with annoyingly fluffy hair in the Powerhouse, and an adorable kid who's started working as a stableboy in the Crows!" Bokuto took Keiji's wrist and started guiding him to their room, all whilst rambling merrily. "Oh! But I think you're cuter, Keiji." Bokuto said, kissing Keiji's cheek softly.

In return, Keiji smiled as softly as he had been kissed, and excused himself to the room whilst Bokuto went off to go train, or something along those lines.

The room was spacious, with cushiony white sheets on the bed, and a spectacular view of the playing fields. There were also many plants Keiji had seen in books before.

 

Once he had taken a short nap, Keiji changed into clothing provided by Bokuto, and decided to wander around until he found himself on the large marble deck on the back of the mansion that the club was founded in. His eyes naturally wandered to Kuroo, who was using the playing fields as practice fields. Although he was going to make a snide comment about it, he found his breath hitching in his throat as he ogled the man. His hands were larger than Keiji's, and it's not like Keiji was thinking about those hands pinning him down as he was pounded into roughly by the owner or anything.

His fantasies were abruptly interrupted as arms, Bokuto's arms, were wrapping around his waist. "You know, I really would advise you stay away from him." Keiji could hear the pout in his voice.

"Koutarou, when I was sifting through the wardrobe, I noticed there was some lace lingerie in there. Was that meant for me?" Before Bokuto could answer though, Keiji was grinding his ass against Bokuto's crotch, and then walking away whilst gently leading Bokuto in the direction of the room they were staying in together.

 

That night, Keiji rode Bokuto so hard that he couldn't walk properly until lunchtime. However, it was not Bokuto that Keiji was thinking of when he was riding the man.

 

After he had enjoyed a delicate lunch with Bokuto, Keiji had made his way to the Cats' stables, where his first sight was a boy only slightly shorter than Keiji with dyed blonde hair, sitting in the lap of a lanky boy most likely to be a foreigner, both of them wearing the Cats' uniform. The boy with dyed hair had a short boy wearing the Crows' uniform who was sleeping in his lap. The three of them were quite a sight, but Keiji could be rather sexual even in public, so he had no right to complain at this innocent and even cute looking relationship.

"Say, do you know where I could find Kuroo Tetsurou?" Keiji spoke, his voice coming out soft, but still louder than intended.

The first to look up was the boy with dyed hair. Keiji's attempt to keep his voice soft was proven futile, as the boy turned his head and shouted. "Kuroo, someone's looking for you." It did indeed wake the short sleeping boy.

Kuroo poked his head out of the stable, and upon seeing Keiji, walked out completely.

"So, the boy who's been pursuing me for two days now finally shows his face." Kuroo smirked and extended a hand. "My name's Kuroo Tetsurou, but it seems you already knew that." His smirk extended into a grin.

"Oh my. Your hands are bigger than I thought." Keiji mumbled mindlessly, letting the thought slip out loud, though maybe on purpose.

"My.. hands?" Kuroo let go of Keiji's hand, but soon placed it on the wall behind them. "Ooh, does the pretty boy have a hand fetish?" He leaned into Keiji, his lips brushing against Keiji's ear.

"Gross." The boy with dyed hair remarked. "Shouyou, Lev, let's go."

Kuroo turned his head. "I see you're still the best wingman I've ever had, Kenma."

"And I see you still won't stop calling me by my first name." Kenma remarked before walking off with the two other boys.

"Looks like we're alone." Keiji brought Kuroo's attention back on himself.

The taller man straightened and moved back to sit on the large stack of fresh hay that the three boys were originally occupying. "Is there a specific reason you came here?"

"Aw, Kuroo doesn't want to spend time with me?" Keiji pouted playfully, taking a seat next to Kuroo and leaning into him.

"That's not true." Kuroo took advantage of Keiji being so near and bit his ear softly. Instead of pulling away though, Keiji palmed Kuroo's crotch and earned a sharp gasp. Before anything could go further though, Kuroo stood up. "I do happen to have practice though, so it'd be rather uncomfortable riding a horse with a desperate erection."

"Oh, so I make you desperate?" Keiji smiled innocently, and started to walk off, but not before whispering something into Kuroo's ear. "By the way, how many squats did you do for that ass?"

 

On the day of the tourney, Keiji had knew it was no secret that something was going on between him and Kuroo. Even Bokuto knew at this point, and Keiji simply replied with, "I told you Koutarou, I'm not the type for relationships."

However, Keiji was still wearing clothes given to him by Bokuto. A pure white suit with a black ribbon around the blouse's collar, and a crystal choker that rested on his collarbone since it was too large for his neck. He also had a fan on him, since it was a hot day out. He looked around, first for Kuroo, who simply locked eyes with him and nothing else. After Kuroo was called by a player wearing **3** , a short boy followed by the tall foreinger Keiji had seen earlier in the week, Keiji looked for Bokuto, who smiled and waved at him.

At mention of his name though, he let his attention drift towards a player from the Powerhouse talking to two Crows. The Powerhouse player wore the number **1**. Keiji knew him from Bokuto's ranting, his name was Oikawa. His great grandfather was very close with the main man who founded the club. He had seen him around with the player that bore **4** , and **4** , referred to as 'Iwa-chan' by Oikawa, was always telling Oikawa not to overwork himself.

The two crows he was talking to wore the numbers **2** and **4**. **2** had silver hair and smooth skin, shorter than Oikawa's but still similarly bouncy. He showed a tolerant smile, a contrast from **4** , who had dark brown hair and stubble, and was bearing a worried expression. Oikawa referred to them as 'Refreshing-kun' and Azu-chan'. Keiji knew that 'Refreshing-kun' was actually called Sugawara.

"I told Kou-chan that he'd end up getting hurt if he went with people like that, but he still did it, and now he's super distressed, but also super fired up." Oikawa said, making an expression as if he was the hurt one. "Kou-chan just never listens. I mean, I would know! I'm one of those type of people!"

"I actually spoke to Akaashi-san once, he complimented my swing. He's prettier up close." Sugawara said, with a wide and bright smile.

"Refreshing-kun! Who's side are you on~?!"

"The side opposing you, until you stop calling me that." Suddenly, Sugawara's smile didn't seem so bright.

"I've been calling you that since our first match! The name holds precious memories! Also, what's up with you Azu-chan?"

"It's just.. I think Akaashi-san may be looking in our direction.. You're too loud, Oikawa.."

The other two turned to look at Keiji, and on cue, he smiled innocently. "Do your best." He mouthed.

 

The first match was between the Owls and the Cats. Bokuto was known for having the fourth most powerful swing in the club. Keiji wasn't sure who was first, but he knew for a fact that the Swans were the most powerful team, though. Keiji wondered why they weren't the ones called the Powerhouse. The only other team Keiji knew of was the Iron Wall, where it seemed as if all their players were number **4** s. The number **4** was given to the defence specialist, however, all the members of that team seemed to be defence specialists. Keiji knew that the current number **4** had no eyebrows, though. He could see from across the deck.

The match was seemingly more intense than any other Keiji had watched in the past, probably from the strong rivalry between Kuroo and Bokuto. Keiji let his gaze tear away when he noticed a presence next to him. Upon looking, Keiji saw someone in the Crow's uniform who was exceptionally tall, but still seemingly shorter than the foreigner boy from the Cats.

"It's almost as if they're fighting for you." The boy spoke. He had glasses and short blonde hair. "It's pathetic."

Keiji lifted his fan to cover his mouth. "I think they are fighting for me."

They boy didn't reply for a while. "I've been trained by the both of them in the past. Their personalities are incredibly stupid, and yet, they're still two of the best players I've ever spoken to." Keiji simply hummed in reply. They stood in silence watching the match. Bokuto swung powerfully towards a player with a relaxed smile on his face, With the **3** from the Cats receiving it and swinging to Kuroo. The pass went past all of them though, and there was a rush to get to the other side of the field for the ball. The **2** from the Owls was there before anyone else, and swung towards Bokuto, who had kept his place near the Cats goal and scored straight in. He swung his mallet so powerfully that even Keiji could hear the sound of it whipping through the air. The first point went to the Owls.

Keiji didn't take in much of the rest of the match, and instead found shelter under a table with a parasol overhead. He sipped a glass of white wine. The game was divided into two chukkers. After the first half was finished, the Owls were winning by one point. Keiji noted that the **2** was switching horses, and that the current **4** was being switched with the boy with dyed hair then Keiji had seen before. Even though it wasn't Kuroo that Keiji was looking at, Bokuto still felt his anger rising since he wanted Keiji's game to be on him. Bokuto decided that he'd have to win Keiji back through this game. He raised his mallet into the air, and yelled, "Let's win this!"

It boosted the Owls morale greatly, and the game continued. The new 4 from the Cats was extremely perceptive, which made his defence extremely strong. The Cats stayed in the lead for most of the second chukker. At one point though, the **4** passed too far and everyone got into another flurry of chasing for the ball. Keiji picked up on Bokuto whispering into the **2** 's ear, and then the **2** was there before everyone and the game had turned around. Bokuto, who played as number **3** , also whispered into the **1** 's ear, and from what Keiji knew, the rest of them seemed to be defending Bokuto and eachother, whereas Bokuto played as the most offence-orientated player instead of the **1**.

The Cats' **4** picked up on this two, but the **4** wasn't a powerful player, and when the game turned over, the Cats were unable to retrieve the ball. The game ended with the Owls scoring their tenth point, with the Cats at seven.

Kuroo stormed off whilst the Owls won the first medals of the day. Considering how big of the place this was, it wouldn't be a surprise to Keiji if the medals had diamonds embedded in them. Keiji already knew they were made of gold.

Bokuto raised his medal high into the air and his gaze scanned the deck to find Keiji, but Keiji had already left, presumably in the same direction of Kuroo. Bokuto contained his rage in favour of the celebration of winning the first match of the day. The Cats had been eliminated. The next match was between the Crows and the Powerhouse.

 

Keiji found Kuroo sitting in the Cats' stables, his brow furrowed. He looked up at Keiji, but didn't speak.

"Would you rather I leave?" Keiji asked, out of general politeness, even though Keiji did not want to leave.

"No, it's fine." Kuroo sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Are you angry?"

"At myself, yeah."

"You shouldn't be."

Kuroo rested his head on Keiji's shoulder, and it was the first time in years where Keiji felt something pull at his heartstrings. Also, Kuroo sort of reminded Keiji of a cat. No wonder he was on the Cats' team.

After a few minutes, Kuroo shifted his head, and started kissing at Keiji's neck. The two of them stood up and found their way towards a wall. Kuroo pinned Keiji against it as hands ran up Keiji's waist and he undid the ribbon around Keiji's neck and left it on the floor. Keiji found himself groping Kuroo's ass. In between desperate kisses, Keiji asked if they could get out of this place. Keiji stopped with his arms around Kuroo's neck. "I mean, you lost to Bokuto already, so why not win with this?" Keiji suggested, palming over Kuroo's erection. "If you can, that is."

"Are you asking me if I'm better at sex than Koutarou?" Kuroo said breathily. He undid the choker Keiji was wearing too, and both the ribbon and the crystals were left on the floor outside the Cats' stables.

 

They drove off in Keiji's car, with Kuroo driving to his home since it was nearby. Luckily, the road was fairly straight and empty, because Kuroo's driving was messy, as Keiji kept on sucking at the tip of Kuroo's erection through his boxers, and then blowing gently on the wet spot.

"You're rather vulgar, Keiji." Kuroo exhaled.

Whilst keeping his lips on the tip tenting Kuroo's boxers, Keiji replied. "That's true."

 

The last place Bokuto looked was in the Cats' territory. It was the place he should've looked all along, as there was Keiji's choker and ribbon discarded on the floor, both presents from Bokuto. The was also a slip of paper on the floor, but Bokuto had done this enough times to know why it was there. Whenever those two found a boy both were interested in, they'd leave a note on floor with either a cat or an owl depending on who got the boy. See, Bokuto wasn't the type for relationships either. And yet, he found himself getting attached to Keiji. Bokuto didn't usually cry. But this time, he did. He picked up the slip, and muttered something to himself.

"It looks like you stole one I really liked from me again, Tetsurou." Bokuto let then note fall to the ground and slapped his cheeks, hard. "You win."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to scream at me @oddball-duo on tumblr because i feel so bad for bokuto he diDN'T DESERVE THIS


End file.
